Rest in Peace, Juushiro
by Mary Allen
Summary: They were friends for over a millenium. When one suddenly passes away, the other has to deal with the loss. My tribute to Ukitake. Not yaoi.


**A/N: I had to write something like this after I saw that scene of Kyoraku sitting at that shrine. So this oneshot, albeit short, is my tribute to Ukitake, who was one of my favorite characters. Rest In Piece, Juushiro.**

 **For added effect, listen to Back to Innocence (Ukitake Theme). It fits him so beautifully.**

* * *

"CAPTAIN COMMANDER!"

He woke up with a start. He saw he fell asleep on his desk and dully noted the faint ache of the few hours spent sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. He rubbed his face, where the edges of the papers spread out in front of him imprinted into his cheeks and absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder. With gaze still glazed over from sleep, he glanced around his office at the stakes of paperwork he spent hours into the night filling, with only sake as his company.

"Captain Commander, the scheduled captain´s meeting is starting in ten minutes! Don´t make me come inside to get you!"

"I wouldn´t mind if you do, Nanao-chan!" He replied with a pretended pout. His only answer was the sound of feet angrily stomping away.

It was a game they played for a long time now, ever since Nanao became his lieutenant. He didn´t really mean to hit on her and she knew that very well, but it soon became part of their routine. Shinigami lived very long, and after all, Nanao was just too young for him, even for Shinigami standards.

He went over his daily schedule in his head, the captain´s meeting first thing in the morning. _Or rather forenoon,_ he reminded himself when he saw the sun´s position through the office window. Then, administering the repairs in Seireitei. The damage was extensive, and even after two years after the defeat of Yhwach, there was still so much work to do he doubted he will see Seireitei in its original state for the next five years.

A sigh escaped him when he remembered the meeting with Central 46 over the still vacant captain posts. And finally, doing the paperwork that seemed to pile up the more the more he completed. He´d love to push the paperwork on his lieutenant, but there was a surprising amount of paperwork of utmost confidentiality that only he could look into.

A small smile graced his lips when he thought about going to drink at least for a while with-

He stopped dead in his thoughts. _That´s right. Juushiro is no longer with us._

Two years have passed since Ukitake released the Soul King´s right arm, to which his life was sealed. When Kyoraku found out, he wasn´t surprised. He knew about his friend´s condition and knew that when the time would come, Juushiro would have to do what had to be done. He thought he had accepted things as they were. He didn´t fear loss, he was simply glad to spent time with Ukitake. He loved his company, the knowledge about Mimihagi lurking below his mind, never fully present yet ominous.

But now, now that Juushiro was indeed gone, Kyoraku realized that he misses the little things that came with their friendship. His simple presence made the captain´s meetings back with Yama-jii les boring, the evenings full of laughter spent with sake, the ultimate trust they shared. They knew each other so thoroughly after over a millennium that they often didn´t even need to speak to know exactly what was the other thinking.

It was such a strong habit, to wake up looking forward to the other´s company that he would still do it, before the reality crushed on him.

He picked up his straw hat and the pink kimono he left on his chair and left his office, briefly squinting from the sunlight shining directly into his eyes.

The sky was clear, promising another hot day and Seireitei was buzzing with activity of hundreds of Shinigami working on the repairs.

Kyoraku was on his way to the meeting, returning the passing Shinigamis´ bows with small hand waves.

As he was nearing the hall where the meetings were held, he suddenly changed his course and with a small smile headed for different direction. Soon, the small shrine appeared before him.

He sat down on one of the benches and pulled a sake cup and bottle from a stash he hid there before. He poured a cup to himself and carefully hid the bottle again. His gaze rested on the stone that read ´Ukitake´.

He raised the cup to the stone. "Cheers." Was all he said. He didn´t have need for words. His lifelong friend understood everything. He dipped his lips in the sake, savoring the taste, reminiscing of the good times without worries plaguing his mind. He could spend a few more minutes here.

After all, he wasn´t know for coming on time.


End file.
